Conventionally, a simultaneous biaxial stretching machine that uses clip chains configured with link mechanisms and initially-folding chain devices (initially-folding roller chain devices) and adjusts a stretch degree of a film while holding the film is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H2-95825 [Patent Document 1]).
In addition, a film stretching machine that uses clip chains configured with plural clips sequentially coupled by coupling members and interval adjusting rails (guide rails) and adjusts a stretch degree of a held film while holding the film is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S62-211124 [Patent Document 2]).